Night Raid
by TobarTitan
Summary: Fanfiction over the anime Akame Ga Kill
1. Chapter 1

"I made it!" Austen cheered in triumph. He stood at the grand gate to the Capital.

The Capital roughly covered over 200,000 square miles. Encircled all around by giant, magnificent walls. The blond traveler starred up at the walls in awe, they seemed to stretch up to the heavens, never ending.

"Looks like we got a new country bumpkin." Said a voice on the boys rights. Austen turned to the silky voice. It belonged to a beautiful girl. She was extraordinary, with long blond hair that fell down to her waist. She wore simple sandals, a short white skirt, and a deep cut red top, helping to further show off her big breasts.

"What's wrong? I don't scare you do I?" The blond girl asked with a wink, causing Austen's face to grow hot.

"N-no of course not!" Austen stuttered. Earning a laugh from the Capital girl.

"I would hope not. My names Hannah, please to meet you." Hannah introduced herself, holding out a hand.

Austen's face lit up and shook the beautiful girl's hand, "My names Austen, Austen Baechle."

"Well Baechle, what brings you out of the forest and into the big Capital?" Hannah asked as she led the two through the gates.

"My village is starving, and in in desperate need of help. Our economy is failing because of the heavy wildfires this summer. I was sent along with my brother to try and find some kind of work, and send any money we can earn back to our village. Whether that be at one of these awesome shops, or even the military." Austen explained, his eyes trying to take in everything around him.

Hannah continued to lead them through the streets,"That's a pretty important mission. Where's your little brother then?"

"We had a few hardships along the way. At one point we were attacked by bandits and got separated. But I'm not worried about him, he's equally as strong as me. And we planned on meeting here in the lower ring of the city should we ever get separated, so I'm not worried."

"Well that's good to hear. Well I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Just make sure you watch out for pick-pockets and I'm sure you'll be fine.," Hannah suddenly pulled Austen into a hug. Causing his face to grow red once again. "Until next time!" Hannah shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

Austen waved back until the city dweller was out of sight, 'I'm glad the people here are so nice.' Austen thought warmly. 'My next step should be to get some food and find a place to stay for the night.'

The young adventurer quickly found a small pub and placed an order. "That'll be ten dollars flat." Said the elderly waitress.

"Right right!" Austen said quickly as he rummaged through his large backpack. A bead of sweat slowly forming as he continued to search with no evidence of his wallet. The women's foot tapped faster and faster with her growing impatience. Causing the desperate boy to search faster and faster, opening every pocket for a third and fourth time.

"He-hehe, it seems I've misplaced my wallet somewhe-" A harsh yank on the ear and Austen was drug off towards the kitchen.

Austen finally exited the pub somewhere around 1:00am. His body sore and red from the amount of dishes he was forced to wash to pay off his meal. 'But how could I already have lost my wallet? I've only been here a single day!' Baechle thought miserably as he trudged through the empty city streets. 'I haven't even spoken to anyone yet. Only Hann-' Austen stopped mid step.

"Watch out for pick-pockets!" Austen shouted Hannah's words. "That evil conniving whore!" Austen spat into the night.

'I thought she was one of the nice ones.' Baechle thought miserable once again. 'Guess I'll be spending my first night outside.' Using his backpack as a pillow he brought his jacket around to the front of him to use as a blanket and dozed off.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny, maybe it was simply a coincidence. But something woke Austen up from his slumber. He groggily opened his heavy eyes and looked up into the night sky towards the full moon.

Austen blinked, not fully understanding what he was seeing. High in the sky floated what looked to be six men and women, soaring high overhead. As they passed by the full moon Baechle was able to get a better look at them.

There appeared to be six figures in the sky, all wearing cloaks and some kind of weapon. He saw a scythe, swords, and even what we thought were wings on someone. They seemed to be floating in the air, flying at high speed towards some unknown destination by some unknown magic.

Baechle looked back at the ground once the group was out of sight. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he took off down the road in pursuit. The mysterious group seemed to be slowing down, making keeping up with them easy. They eventually led Austen to a huge beautiful mansion. Baechle quickly scaled the tall metal fence, determined to see what these people were up to.

* * *

><p>"Loughmiller, the father. Hannah, the mother. Emily, the daughter. Meredith, the five guards. Execute." In a flash the four assassins were gone, all off towards their own targets. Tobar looked on in mild interest as windows were shattered and screams filled the air.<p>

"We might have a problem." Cameron Bonner stated in a bored tone. He pointed down to a boy crouching down below them in a tree. He looked to be watching the assassins with wide eyes.

Tobar sighed, "It's not his lucky day. Now that he's seen us he either dies or comes with us. We will follow when he runs." A high pitched scream brought the spectators eyes back to the house. The daughter was being dragged by two guards away from the house in a attempt to save her life.

"Making for the warehouse by the looks of it." Bonner noted.

"As is our tree spy." Tobar added, watching the blond boy sprint after the house residents. 'How interesting.' Tobar thought with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Austen dashed through the trees after the girl and her guards. He had watched in a mix of shock and horror as the mother and father were mercilessly murdered in front of a second story window. 'I can't allow the same to happen to this poor girl.' Austen thought as he ran. 'But still, if these are the Night Raid assassins they were talking about back at the Pub, I don't know how long I'll be able to last against them...' Baechle shook his head, 'I can't think like that, I just have to think about saving this girl.'<p>

Baechle slid out from the corner of the trees to see the new battle field before him. On his right stood one of the Night Raid members. She had light brown skin with dark almond eyes and black, shoulder length hair. She held two twin blade swords. One that glowed bright red and the second glowed blue that looked to be so cold it let off a white mist. On the left stood the two guards in front of the young girl who cowered on the ground. Both parties stood in front of a large dark two story building that seemed to be a warehouse of some kind.

'She must not even be twelve.' Austen thought angrily as he ran out in front of the guards drawing his sword.

"Who are you?" Barked one of the guards.

"Does it matter? I'm here to help." Baechle answered back, squaring off to the assassin.

"Oh thank you kind sir!" The cowering girl cried out in thanks.

"You are not a target." The female assassin said flatly. "You are to move out of my way or you will be executed along with the others."

"I wont let you take any more innocent lives." Baechle called back.

The assassin chuckled, "If you only knew." Wasting no more time the dark hair girl flew at across the clearing towards her targets.

Sparks lit up the night sky as steel hit steel. Baechle felt sweat drip down his body as the duel continued, while his opponent seemed to be almost bored with the fight.

"I don't like to kill unnecessarily." The female duelist stated through the sound of their blades clashing. She kicked Austen's sword upwards, exposing his chest. With a second kick Austen was sent flying up and over the guards. The Night Raid member quickly continued forward in her assault, her eyes set on her targets. With a single spin the assassin hacked the two guards to the ground. One laid lifeless with black burn marks crawling up his body. While the second guards body slowly turned a dark blue, ice forming inside his organs. The girl sat on the ground, tears streaming down her face which she covered with her small hands, as though not seeing the bad guys would keep her safe.

The assassin slowly raised a blade, death in her eyes. But as she brought her sword down in a final arc another blade intervened, blocking her strike.

"I told you," Baechle said through grit teeth. "I won't let allow you to take any more innocent lives."

Emily sighed, "I warned you." The duelists pushed away from each other, squaring off for the final time.

Austen watched with wide eyes as the assassins swords suddenly came alive. The one on the right suddenly sprouted flames up the length of the blade. While the sword on the left froze in pure ice.

But before either of them could move another voice called out from above, interrupting them. "Oh come on Emily! Is he that much of a challenge you have to use 'that' move? He's just a country bumpkin for goodness sakes!"

Baechle looked up in shock at the other five Night Raid members who hovered above them in the air. "You're the bitch who stole my money!" Austen shouted up at Hannah, pointing a finger accusingly. The blond assassin flipped out of the air and landed lightly on her feet in between the two swordsmen.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, her swords now back to normal.

"For some reason saving this kids life..." Hannah muttered. "Yo, shorty! You want to know why we're killing these people? Go open those doors."

Austen glanced at the warehouse doors Hannah pointed to, "What's in there?"

"N-nothing!" The young girl cried out desperately. "Just get me out of here!"

Austen looked at the girl, then back at the warehouse. After a moments thought Austen's curiosity got the better of him. He quickly crossed the clearing and kicked open the open the doors, unaware of what laid on the other side.

Baechle fell to his knees as the dim lights flickered on, illuminating the inside of the building. The inside was filled purely with human torturing devices. People moaning, bleeding, and crying filled the two story warehouse. Austen felt all power drain out of his body as he looked on into the hell in front of him.

"Who is he?" Tobar asked Hannah stepping up to her side.

Hannah sighed, "Some kid from the country. I met him right as he entered the Capital. He said he was sent by his village with his brother to try ad make some money from their small village."

* * *

><p>"Can he be trusted?" Tobar asked stepping up Hannah's side.<br>"I believe so. He's a talented swordsmen. Able to go toe to toe with Emily, at least for a few seconds. I'm just waiting for when he realizes his brother is in ther-"

A bone chilling scream cut Hannah off. "- When he realizes his brother is in there." Hannah finished with a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>Austen starred down at his brothers lifeless body mortified. His kins body laid on an old style guillotine. His disembodied head sat in basket with countless others. The older brother felt numb to the world, not even feeling when Hannah put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I am so, so sorry for you loss. No living being deserves this." Hannah whispered softly. "We call ourselves Night Raid. We are part of the rebellion against the Capital. Against the corruption and evil that resides here. Unfortunately things like this aren't that uncommon."

Austen slowly rose to his feet, his eyes emotionless. The brother walked towards the warehouse doors, unsheathing his sword along the way.

The young girl laughed as Baechle drew near, "What's wrong? I hope that boy was you kin. I will say he was a fighter. Somehow able to survive two rounds of the electric chair. But alas, not strong enough." As Baechle looked down upon the unholy thing that laid in front of him, he no longer saw a little girl. Only a demonic, corrupt, evil monster. Not worthy of being called human. With a single swing of his blade the girls head flew away from her body, silencing her evil crackling.

After a few moments Austen turned to the assassins that had assembled behind him, getting a good look at them all for the first time. Austen silently bowed to the group, trying to control his emotions.

Tobar starred at the figure in front of him debating what to do, "Loughmiller, he comes with us. Either way we can't allow him to leave."

A member from inside a full cast of black body armor nodded, "Understood." The assassin easily picked Baechle up by the waist.

"H-hey! Put me down! I never agreed to go anywhere with you people." Austen protested helplessly.

"Bonner," The lead assassin continued ignoring Austen. "Take us home."

Baechle was unable to see who caused it, but suddenly the air around their feet began to spin, lifting them high into the night sky. Austen tried not to look down at the world speeding past below him. 'Great, first day in the Capital and you've been stolen away by assassins.' Baechle thought sighing. 'Let's see what day two will bring.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This will be my third fanfic to write at the same time as my Avenger and Avatar story, so go check those out too! I just had so many ideas in my head I couldn't wait on any of them anymore! So sorry if chapters are slow going, although I have a lot written by hand for this story so far. As always please review my story! A lot of this one goes right along with the anime until I split it off into my own story. As you all know I don't anything that has to do with Akame Ga Kill. Everything belongs to its respected owners. Please review with your honest opinions, thanks! **

"Little did Austen know his first day wasn't over yet. To Austen's relief the group finally began to descend after about ten minutes of flying. Below them he could see a figure sitting by a huge bonfire cooking a pig on a spit.  
>"Boss is back!" Baechle heard one of the girls cheer.<br>"Hello everyone, good to see you again." The new women greeted the group as they landed.  
>'This must be the leader of Night Raid.' Austen thought as he scanned the newest member. She was a beautiful women. Her jet black suit caused her short, snow-white hair to almost glow. She had a purple dragon tattoo going up the right side of her neck that seemed to pull Baechle's attention towards it. She wore an eye patch over her right eye, while her left was so green it glowed like an emerald. Her left arm was normal with the suit continuing to her wrist. While her whole right arm on the other hand was completely made of a shining silver metal.<br>"So, who is this string bean?" Boss asked eyeing Baechle.  
>"Boss, this is Austen. A swordsman from the country." Hannah answered putting an arm around his shoulders.<br>"He's promising?"  
>"He is." Hannah reassured her with a nod.<br>After a moments thought the women continued, "Very well. We'll continue in the meeting hall in ten. Dismissed."  
>Baechle was quickly led into the hideout which seemed to be forged into the side of a mountain. After a few urns the assassins settled into a well-lit meeting hall. Which looked like a living room to Baechle.<br>"Everyone stood while Boss sat in a large gold chair. She quietly listened to Tobar's report of the night's mission.  
>"I see, so that's the situation. Well than Austen, would you like to join Night Raid?"<br>Baechle stared at the women skeptically, "If I decline, I'm dead right?"  
>"No, that's not true at all." Austen looked at her surprised. "But that doesn't mean we can let you just simply leave either. We'll simply use you in our workshop. Regardless you won't be killed if you decline. With that in mind, what do you say?"<br>Austen stared at the ground, a mix of emotions confusing him. "I was supposed to come to the Imperial Capital and make a name for myself, so I could save my village from starvation. But the Capital was..."  
>"Austen," A muscular member interrupted. "This country is impoverished and suffers because the center is evil and corrupt. Don't you want to attack the problem at the root?"<br>"Just killing bad guys one at a time won't change the world will it?" Austen countered, still unconvinced. "At this rate, other places like my village won't be saved at all."  
>"Then you fit in even more perfectly with Night Raid." Boss said smiling.<br>"And why is that?"  
>"Far to the south of the Capital is the main camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-imperial force."<br>"Revolutionary Army?" Baechle repeated.  
>"The Revolutionary Army started small, but has grown into a large organization. The army needed a group to carry out covert operations, such as assassinations and gathering information. That's where we come in. Right now we're merely exterminating the Capital's ticks. Once we mobilize, we'll make use of the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption at its source, the Prime Minister, and kill him with our own hands. When that moment comes, this country will change." Boss said clenching her fist.<br>"And will this country treat its citizens well?" Baechle asked thinking hard.  
>"Of course. No one will live under a dictator ever again." Boss reassured proudly.<br>"Amazing! So the killing you do now it basically finding the bad guys can taking out the trash. In other words, you're assassins of justice!"  
>"The room burst into laughter, "What, what is it?" Baechle asked shocked. Almost every Night Raid member was laughing at Baechle's words.<br>"Baechle," Hannah began. "No matter how you spin it, we commit murder."  
>"There's no justice in something like that." A girl with long brown hair and a long bow slung over her shoulder added.<br>"Everyone here could die at any moment as retribution of our actions." The muscular warrior spoke up again.  
>"Each of us has a reason to fight. A reason to give the ultimate price. Do you have the resolve to do the same?" Boss asked resting her chin on her hands.<br>"I'll be compensated, won't I?" Austen asked, once again staring at the ground in thought.  
>"Aye. If you work hard, I'm sure you'll be able to save your village."<br>"Austen," The girl with black hair spoke up. "You realize you might never be able to return to your village again?"  
>"I do, but so long as everyone in the village can live in peace and happiness, it's worth it." The girl nodded, accepting his reasoning.<br>"Alright, my minds made up, I'll join Night Raid." Austen declared.  
>Boss smiled widely , "Welcome to a life of carnage. We are happy to add you to our ranks. Then with that this meeting is adjourned for the night. Emily, you will be the first to train Austen."<br>'Great, leave me alone with the chick who tried to kill me.' Austen thought glumly, glancing at the assassin.  
>"If he becomes a burden feel free to kill him." Boss added as she exited the room.<br>"Got it." Emily nodded.  
>"Don't say got it!"Baechle hissed at Emily who smirked back.<br>"Work hard so you don't die!" Hannah called over her shoulder as she left for her room.  
>"If my dangerous missions don't kill me my teammates will..." Austen muttered as he followed Emily to his rom.<p>

**Chapter three is already written, just gotta get it typed up. So be on the look out for that! Also got a chapter for Avengers so hopefully that will be up soon as well. Please review so I can get better as a writter, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Holidays everyone! Please remember this is a fan fiction and I own nothing that has to do with Akame Ga Kill and all rights and ownership go over to its respected owners. Enjoy! **

Austen woke up around 7:00am to make sure he could find the kitchen by 8:00am, when Emily wanted him there. Austen watched Emily as she entered the kitchen. For the first time trying to take in every detail about her. She had tan skin, but it was obvious she was from a southern family. She had short, shoulder length dark brown hair and big brown almond eyes. Emily was on the short side Austen noted, only standing at about 5'5". Austen also noted how everyone always had a weapon on them, even in the security of the base. Emily used Twin Blade swords. Wearing one on her left hip and the other diagonally along her back.

"Are you done analyzing me yet?" Emily asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail to cook.

Austen was startled, not realizing he had been staring, "Sorry, this is the first good look I've gotten of you. Last time was kind of hard with you trying to kill me and all."

"Being able to analyze your opponent during battle is a key ability assassins must master. One that will easily decide if you live or die." Emily stated without looking up from her peeling of potatoes. Austen sighed and continued to help prepare breakfast silently.

Around nine o'clock the members of Night Raid slowly came in one by one for breakfast. Without realizing it Austen was once again analyzing the members.

Hannah was the first to come into the kitchen. Stretching, yawning, and complaining about her bed. She was the same as Austen remembered the first time they met. Beautiful girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, big chest, and revealing clothes. She wore some kind of metal chain or whip coiled on her right hip.

Cameron Bonner came in second, still dressed in his pj's. Bonner was the tallest in the group, standing at around 6'4". He was white, but like everyone else he had a nice tan due to long hours of training under the sun. The assassin had short, fluffy blond hair that he kept perfectly combed to the right. Although he was still in his pj's, Cameron had two Deer Horn knives strapped to the back of his waist.

A few minutes later two of the three remaining assassins came in for breakfast.

"Hello, my names Meredith." A beautiful brunet greeted Baechle from across the table.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Austen."

"And this is my boyfriend Cameron Loughmiller." She added putting a hand on the guy next to her.

"Really, you're dating? That must be hard to do being apart of Night Raid."

Meredith laughed, "Yeah, it can be hard at times. Plus Tobar isn't particularly happy about us being a thing."

"Call me Loughmiller if you want." Cameron mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

"Mouth." Meredith said rolling her eyes and closing her boyfriends mouth with a hand. "Having two Cameron's on the team means we tend to call them by their last names, Loughmiller, and Bonner. This way there's no confusion when orders are being given." Austen nodded in understanding.

The newest member glanced back to Loughmiller, who's cheeks were wide with food. He seemed to be the second tallest member. And by far the most muscular, with huge biceps and triceps. Like Bonner, he was tanned and also had short, light blond hair he kept styled to the left. Baechle also noticed he was the only person to not carry any sort of visible weapon on him.

Meredith was a beautiful girl, her light brown hair falling to the small of her back. Her face was dusted with freckles on her light skin, complementing her light brown eyes that shown with innocence. But Baechle knew better, no one involved with Night Raid was innocent. Behind Meredith was her long bow she sling across her chair. But Baechle noticed there weren't any arrows or quiver in sight.

"Meredith, I noticed there aren't any arrows for your bow. Why is that?"

"Oh, this is my Imperial Arms, The Cursed Bow of Love. It uses my own energy to make the arrows when I draw the string back. The more danger I'm in, the more powerful the shot."

"I see. And Imperial Arms are?.."

"Imperial Arms are the strongest weapons on the Earth." Boss stated as she entered the kitchen with Tobar behind her. "This is a good time to explain things to Austen, everyone please lay your weapons on the table. Boss took her seat at the head of the table and cleared her throat, "Around a thousand years ago the emperor who founded the Empire was deep in thought."

_'I want to always be here for my people.' The King thought on his thrown. 'But no one can cheat death forever. However, weapons and armor can be passed down into the future!' _

"So materials from legendary super-leveled Danger Beasts and rare materials like Orichalcm were gathered. The best of the best were summoned from around the world. With them, the Emperor's power and assets produced forty-eight weapons that could not be reproduced today, and they were called imperial Arms. Imperial Arms are all powerful and them are said to be some that have the power of a thousand men. The retainers that received the Imperial Arms were able to achieve even greater military gains. However, due to the Great Civil War five hundred years ago, about half of these weapons disappeared throughout the land. There are also Imperial Arms with secondary abilities. Meredith's Imperial Arms for example, The Cursed Bow of Love, gives its user healing abilities. Because Imperial Arms have such potential, including secondary abilities, one rule has been inviolable throughout the ages. Using these weapons with murderous intent, without exception, will ultimately result in a victim. Meaning, if two Imperial Arms wielders were to fight one another one is guaranteed to die. As you can see, Night Raid may be few in numbers, but our combat potential is vast. And that's that." Boss finished sitting back into her chair with her mug.

"Amazing!" Austen breathed out in awe. "So what are all your weapons called? And their secondary abilities?" Austen asked looking around the table. "Emily?"

Emily rolled here eyes as she picked her twin blades up off the table, "I am the wielder of the Gemini Blades. One has the ability to turn to ice, the other to catch on fire. Getting hit by my blades will either burn or freeze the inside and outside of your body."

"My weapon," Bonner began. "Are t Hermes Spirit Deer Horn Knives. They give me control over the wind. That's how we were flying last night. I can use them offensively, defensively, or move objects with them."

"My Imperial Arms is the Python Chain" Hannah began next. "My chain isn't alive, but he's pretty close. Chauncey activates and moves to the sound of my voice. And it's almost limitless as to how far he can stretch. Hannah laid a hand on the chain, "You awake Chauncey?" The Pythons Chain instantly responded, the end it it rising into the air. Austen noticed how the end of the chain was an actual snakes head, even having a metal tongue flicking in and out.

"Amazing." Baehcle breathed as he starred at Chauncey who curled himself around Hannah's neck.

"You already know mine, The Cursed Bow of Love. It also gives me healing abilities, as well as the power to grow angel wings."

"You can grow angel wings?" Austen asked starring wide eyed at Meredith.

"Yup!" Meredith laughed.

"And what's your Cameron? You aren't carrying any sort of weapon." Austen said turning to Loughmiller.

"That's because mine is able to be summoned. I can summon an impenetrable full body of armor, with the armor comes a trident for battle. Together, the two make Neptune's Blood Armor. Neptune's Armor also gives me the ability to turn invisible for a short period of time. The Imperial Weapon puts an extreme strain body, so I'm forced to keep my in tip-top shape." Loughmiller finished flexing his biceps.

"Tobar? What's your Imperial Arms?" Baechle asked turning in his chair to the senior member who stood leaning in the doorway.

Tobar glanced around the room, debating on just leaving or not. But Boss' icy stare seemed to tell him to play nice.

With a reluctant sigh Tobar held up his hand parallel to the ground. "Like Loughmiller, my weapon can be summoned."

Baechle watched in amazement as a black mist formed around Tobar's hand. Then disappeared leaving behind a scythe in its place.

"My Imperial Arms is know as the Devil's Scythe. And gives me extra abilities in combat." Tobar slammed the butt of the scythe into the ground, causing it to explode into a black mist that dispersed into the air.

"You guys are amazing! From being able to fly to growing wings! So when do I get my Imperial Arms?" Austen asked excitedly.

Once again the Night Raid members broke into laughter. "What? What's so funny this time?..."

"What makes you think you deserve a Imperial Arms?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or the fact that we have an extra one just laying around the base?" Hannah added.

"Oh... I just thought-"

"Austen, if it is meant to be, maybe you'll get one one day." Boss said cutting him off. Austen nodded, happy with that answer.

"But for now, continue growing and getting stronger with you sword. I think you're about to leave if I'm not mistaken." Boss said looking to Emily.  
>Emily nodded as she placed the last dish into the sink. "We're going to the lake to catch lunch."<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and beautiful day as Emily and Austen arrived at the lake, about a mile west from the base.<p>

"Druid Carp are massive fish. They swim about half way to the bottom of the lake bed. Watch and learn." Emily peeled off her shirt and skirt revealing a white bikini underneath and dove into the river, leaving a very red faced Baechle on the shore.

The lake was quite big, and looked to be about fifteen feet deep. But the crystal clear blue water made it hard to tell. Baechle watched closely as Emily swam deeper and deeper. After about twenty seconds the surface erupted with giant, orange leaping fish. Baechle watched in awe as Emily quickly followed out of the water. With a single swift kick Emily punted the surprised fish onto the shore.

"Awesome!" Baechle exclaimed ripping off his short. With a splash he dove into the lake. After about ten seconds Austen came up for air.

"Where's my fish?" Emily asked blankly.

"The fish didn't even blink when I swam up to them..." Austen muttered.

"Druid Carp are big, almost the size of us, so they don't fear a lot of things. The trick is to swim all the way down so you can push off from the lake bed. Conceal yourself, wait until you see a fish go by, then attack from the shadows. Commitment is the key. Got it?"

"Right!" Austen yelled diving back towards the lake bed. Another fifteen seconds passed before a fish came flying out of the water once again. Austen quickly followed and copying Emily, punted one onto the shore.

"I got one!" Austen called out to Emily triumphantly.

"Great, now put it back."

"What? But I just caught it!"

"Do you see the size of these fish? One will be plenty o feed us all. There's no reason to kill unnecessarily. Ever." Emily explained impatiently as she began carrying her Druid Carp home. Baechle sighed but quickly threw his catch back into the river and ran off after Emily.

* * *

><p>Austen sat proudly in the kitchen as Emily informed Boss on how the newest member to Night Raid did.<p>

"Pretty good Austen," Boss praised. "Keep up the good-"

Austen followed Boss' gaze to see what cut her off mid sentence. Hannah stood in the doorway, her face grim.

"Hannah, what is it?" Boss asked.

"We have a new target." Hannah stated placing a large sac of money onto the table. "A women seeked out our help. Her husband was killed by Boar, the head of the police department in the Capital." Hannah said answering Austen's unasked question. "Her husband finally broke seeing all the murders and corruption in the city. When he spoke out against Boar, Boar framed him of a crime and had him executed. I looked into the matter and this isn't the first time Boar has used his position to frame an innocent citizen."

"Very well, Night Raid accepts this request. But it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Austen asked standing up.

"Hannah already has a mission lined up for her. And Emily can't take on this kind of mission right now because it requires her to move inside the city in the daylight." Boss answered calmly.

"Well what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else was sent on an emergency mission while you were fishing."

"Well we can't just sit by and do nothing! Boar might very well be framing more people right this second!"

Boss sat her mug down, "Very well Austen, sense you feel so strongly about his, you'll be the one to assassinate Boar."

"W-wait, me?" Austen stuttered.

""If you can complete this mission you'll be considered legit. So don't die." Emily added.

Austen gulped, scared he couldn't live up to his big words. Or live at all for that matter..."

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me ." Austen asked from behind the big man.<p>

Austen was inside the capital around four o'clock. He was with his target in the busy downtown shopping district.

Boar turned around and peered down at the small figure standing before him with his one good eye. The young man had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat that fell past his knees. "What is it small fry?" Boar asked in a gruff voice.

Unlike the small, innocent looking Baechle, Boar was a huge gruff looking man. He had only one eye, where as the other one was gone and replaced by two ugly looking scars. He stood at almost 610' and wore his police uniform with pride.

Austen glanced around the area, people swarmed in and out of the many colorful shops. "This isn't the best place for us to talk..."

Boar raised an eyebrow, "Fine, we'll go into a back ally, follow me." The pair silently slipped into a dark alleyway, free from wandering eyes. Boar glanced around the tops of the buildings, 'I don't sense any other presences. This should do.'

Boar turned around, "Now what do you want pip-squeak?"

Boar looked down surprised, Austen was already on his hands and knees, "Please accept me into your army sir! I need a way to make money to help save my village!"

Boar sighed, "I figured it was something like this. Look kid, you'll have to go through the registration office like everyone else. Now scram." Boar said as he turned and began walking away.

Austen slowly stood and reached under his cloak, silently unsheathing his sword, "O-oh ok! I'll do just that!" Austen called out, keeping up his disguise.

Boar suddenly stopped walking, sensing something was off. He slowly put a hand on his swords hilt and began drawing it. "Don't do this kid-"

Boar quickly spun around, sensing his enemy quickly advancing. Boar looked down in amazement. The small kid was much faster than he expected, already able to cut into Boar's stomach before he even finished turning. But the attack wasn't over yet.

Austen flipped into the air, bringing his sword down in a vicious arc. But Boar was ready now. He quickly blocked the blow and grabbed Baechle out of the air by the throat. With a roar the general threw Austen in the ally wall. Austen felt blood in his mouth as his body slid down the wall to the gravel floor.

"You didn't think I would be so easily killed did you?" Boar taunted as Baechle picked himself up off the ground.

"By the looks of it, you're with that pesky group Night Raid. But what could I have done to get onto your hit-list?" Boar was silent for a moment as he thought. "Jonathan!" Boar exclaimed grinning. "His wife was in hysterics at the trial. Am I right?"

Austen glared at Boar. He was hoping he wouldn't have been able to figure it out who tipped them off.

"Thought so. Well, no matter, once I kill you I'll have plenty of time to go find her. Only this time I'll frame her whole family, including those little girls of hers. I know, I'll make her watch as I execute every single living kin she has!" Boar finished laughing wickedly.

"Never."

Boar raised an eyebrow, "Never?"

"You'll never touch them!" Baechle screamed as he charged.

Sparks lit up the dark alleyway as the swordsmen clashed. Given the size difference, both swordsmen seemed evenly matched in ability.

Boar scrapped his sword along the along the ground and brought it up to Austen. Causing dirt and gravel to be thrown into his eyes.

Austen fell away with a cry, now partially blind. Baechle half saw, half sensed Bore was above him. The smaller duelist quickly brought his sword up to block and added his left hand to support it on the flat of the blade.

And just in time as Boar brought his sword down with all his strength. The big man's veins popped as he put all his power into a finishing blow. Austen's arms screamed under the pressure. He could feel his sword straining under Boar's power.

"When I kill that bitch," Boar hissed. ""And as she begs for her mercy. I'm going to tell her it's all, your, fault."

Austen felt something click inside of him. Some missing puzzle piece suddenly found its place. The young assassin opened his eyes, his vision and sense of duty now clear. With a spurt of extra power Austen forced Boar up ever so slightly, giving him just enough room to spin out from under Boar's weight. Austen used his remaining strength to slice upwards, taking Boar's hands with him. Boar's eye and mouth hung open wide in shock as his hands fell away from him. Not even giving Boar time to scream Baechle continued his final assault as he spun downwards bringing his sword down through Boar's neck.

Austen slowly walked away from the bloody heap of a mess behind him. "Never," The assassin said into the darkness. "You'll never touch her, or anyone else again."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please remember for those that have watched the anime that my story is extremely slimier as the anime until i take my own path away from it. Please PM me as I love talking to people. And please review to help me grow as a writer! I have the next chapter written by hand now all I have to do is revise and type it up. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Happy New Years! This chapter is pretty short so hopefully I'll have another one out today as well. Enjoy! **

Austen stumbled through the forest towards Night Raid's base. Even though he was able to kill Boar and make a clean get away, the fight had left his body weak and battered. The assassin fell against the side of a tree, his vision zooming in and out. 'Am I going to die?' Austen thought as he looked up into the trees. He was just able to make out what appeared to be an angle with brilliant, glowing white wings before his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Emily walked into the infirmary where everyone had gathered to see Austen who had returned from the day before.<p>

"Why is he still sleeping?" Emily asked. "It's almost noon!"

"I found him unconscious on the way back from his mission." Meredith explained. "His body was battered and he had bruises-"

'Slap!'

Emily had pushed her way to the front of the bed and smacked Austen across his cheek. Some starred in shock, others laughed.

Austen sat up quickly, his eyes wild in surprise. "What! What what happened?!"

Emily smiled smugly over to Meredith who rolled her eyes in return. "Meredith found you passed out in the forest and flew you home. I did you a favor and woke you up."

Austen put a hand to his now red cheek, "Is that why my cheek burns?"

"There you all are." The group turned to see their boss standing in the doorway. "We don't have time to be goofing off, get your asses to the meeting room, we have a problem." The Night Raid wasted no time and quickly followed their boss out the door.

* * *

><p>"The Capital has hired two assassins to exterminate us." Boss began from her chair in the meeting hall. "For the past three nights the assassins have roamed the streets, killing anyone who happens to be out. We're supposed to be helping the people, and if this continues the citizens may very well blame and turn on us. We have to put a stop to this, tonight. You'll split into two groups, group A will consist of Antonio, Meredith, and Emily. Group B will be Bonner, Loughmiller, and Hannah."<p>

"What about me?" Austen asked from the door way, it had taken him a little longer to make it down the stairs.

Boss looked Austen up and down, "Are you sure you can do this? I don't want any deaths on this mission."

Austen raised his chin, "I'm apart of this team just as much as anyone else. I can't have them risk their lives and not do the same."

Boss looked around the room, reading their faces, "Very well, you'll go with Group A. You will all head into the Capital under the cover of darkness. Watch each others backs and I know you will all be fine. Now, about our enemies, we only have information on one of them, the second guy is almost completely unknown. But we do know they've been together for years now, and their failure rate is almost zero. Hence why not a lot of information has been recorded on them. But what we do know is one of the assassins possesses the Skeletal Key as his Imperial Arms. The Skeletal Key gives its user complete control and manipulation over their own skeleton. This gives him the ability to shoot bones out his finger tips, or grow swords out his hands. We don't have any information on the second murderer, so be on your toes and be ready for anything. And I think that about covers it, any questions?" The room remained silent. "Very well then, Tobar, you'll lead team A, Loughmiller, Team B. Dismissed."

"Team A will have a meeting in my room." Tobar said to his teammates as everyone began to exit.

Austen was surprised Tobar called the meeting in his own room. The group of four quickly followed Tobar up to the second level and into his room.

Austen stopped at the door and starred into the bedroom in awe. The massive room was painted completely black, with individually painted stars, planets, and moons covering the walls. The furniture seemed to be quite simple, consisting of a queen sized bed, drawer, desk, and book shelf that was filled to the brim with books and notebooks.

The meeting consisted of battle strategies and various methods they might use depending on what Imperial Arms the second enemy would be using. After about thirty minutes of planning everyone was sent out to rest and prepare for the night's coming mission.

Austen decided it would be best to take a nap before they headed to the Capital, but Austen was unable to rest, for his dreams continued to turn to screams and rivers of blood.

**So there's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! As always please review and PM me with any questions, comments, or concerns! **


End file.
